One true
by PrideAndNeutrality
Summary: Jesse, el juguete defectuoso.


Su nombre era Jessebel.

Hija de un francés y una italiana, tercera en nacer.

Desde muy niña dejo claro que no era como los otros niños, desde abrir los ojos no se porto de la manera que se esperaba.

Cuando era un bebé, no lloraba y solo se quedaba mirando a las personas que la observaban fijamente, con las orbes verdes de distintos colores llenos de expectación, como si estuvieran esperando que le hicieran algo.

Cuando fue niña, era tan callada y patosa como un juguete defectuoso, que solo sabe chocar contra las paredes y aún así continuar avanzando.

Era ingenua, tonta y de buenas intenciones. Y como toda pequeña, su imaginación la golpeo mas de una vez.

Pensaba que era acosada por dos fantasmas, que eran niños que se habían muertos ahogados o demonios directamente salidos del infierno, no importaba en realidad, lo único que resaltaba del par de criaturas era que expedían un aura de desprecio hacía ella y que Jess, no pudo evitar notar.

Pero con los años, la actitud de como ella solía llamar "Las dos criaturas", cambio radicalmente. Y empezó a desear que los días donde solo se dedicaban a mirarla por sobre el hombro volvieran.

Ambos la molestaban todos los días y aprendieron a reírse de sus defectos, como la tímida que no tardo en aparecer como parte de su personalidad a muy temprana edad.

Lo mas impactante no fue el hecho de que las dos criaturas la siguieran por tantos años, lo que provoco que sus ojos se abrieran como platos fue cuando presto atención.

Quizás había sido muy tonta o muy distraída, pero hasta sus 5 años, ignoro completamente el hecho de que las dos criaturas eran sus hermanos.

Sangre de su sangre.

Ya no eran los monstruos que se reían en su oreja, ahora eran Ramdahl y Jared, sus hermanos.

Sus hermanos gemelos.

Y ella ya no era Jessebel, era Jesse, la pequeña que siempre se caía, tropezaba, se ponía nerviosa, temía y se callaba casi siempre.

Pero no, no era como su padre. No eran traumas lo que la tenían así; era simple timidez.

La gente puede ver la timidez como algo muy chistoso o hasta tierno, hasta que lo experimentar y entonces ya no es igual.

Nadie sentiría ternura si supiera lo que es ser incapaz de controlarse, por cosas muy estúpidas.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de su miedo e inseguridad, Jess siempre intento hacer amigos y vencer sus miedos, aunque nunca lo lograra.

No lloraba cuando su madre la dejaba en el jardín de niños y tenía que escuchar todos esos gritos, que no hacían mas que provocarle la sensación de vacío en el estomago.

Pero no podía evitar temblar, agachar la cabeza y desear no estar allí.

_- ¿Por qué soy así? -_

_- ¿Por qué no puedo ser como los otros niños? -_

Pensaba en su cabeza, porque jamás lo decía, hacía que se sintiera malagradecida.

Tenía piernas, brazos, salud, una familia feliz y estable...mas de lo que sus dos padres habrían imaginado jamás.

Y de todas formas, todos los días la vergüenza parecía arruinarlo todo.

No pudo hacer ningún amigo porque no hablo en clases, y cuando la profesora intento hacer que se presentara, tan sólo logro un montón de tartamudeos. No pudo hacer ningún amigo porque no hablo con nadie, ni miro a nadie, se volvió invisible.

Y no había nadie a quien culpar, porque todo estaba en su interior, la causa, el defecto.

Le daba miedo todo, salir de noche, salir a lugares con mucha gente, porque a lo largo de su vida, se había dado cuenta de que todos, tienen deseos de herirte. Y que si no lo desean, lo harán igual.

Y no es su culpa, es culpa de Jess.

_No sería de esta forma si fuera mas fría, como mamá._

No dolería. Las palabras, las miradas y las indirectas, no significarían nada para ella.

_Algún día._

Cuando entraba a su casa, sus hermanos le jugaban bromas y se divertían con ella. Aún con todo, aún cuando a veces de verdad sentía humillación, vergüenza y hasta miedo, porque sus manos comenzaban a tiritar o porque no era capaz de formular una simple frase en su defensa, se sentía a gusto con ellos.

Estúpidamente pensaba que ellos podían entenderla sin la necesidad de hablar.

No se sonrojaba como las otras chicas, sus ojos se abrieran sorprendidos y se quedaba quieta como una estatua, pero nunca afloraba el carmesí en sus mejillas. Pero tartamudeaba, temblaba y hablaba a veces con la voz de un susurro, femenino y flojo.

Ella sabía que papá no era así. Que se parecía a él, pero que en el fondo no eran iguales. Su padre siempre le dio la impresión de ser la única persona en el mundo que iba a entenderla, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que ella sería la persona mas alejada para lograr entenderlo a él.

Su madre que era tan calmada y a veces fría, como si llevara cicatrices invisibles. Jesse sabía que había bailado tango, que había cantado y que había tenido grandes amigos a los cuales les dio mas que lealtad y corazón. Y sabía también, que todas esas cosas eran frutos de una pasión desmedida y una gran voluntad, cosa que ella no tenía.

Jesse no podía cambiar, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, nunca nada cambiaba.

Y no era un secreto, cualquiera podía ver que era tímida y frágil, fácil de romper.

_Papá._

Le sujetaba el dedo meñique con el propio para no incomodarlo con su contacto.

Jesse amaba a su padre.

_Mamá_.

Corto su cabello porque ella lo tenía así, porque era el único rasgo de Coraline que podía portar.

Amaba a su madre.

_Seré fuerte, pero no seré cruel._

_Seré una persona que no lastime y que no se pueda lastimar._

Eso deseaba. Dejar de temblar y alzar su voz, decir cosas, hablar, aunque fueran estupideces sin sentido, reír alocadamente.

No quería volver a acostarse por las noches sintiendo que nuevamente, aquel día había sido un fracaso.

La gente cae y se levanta, pero Jess se cae y empieza a soñar que camina, creyendo que es verdad.

Tenía miedo de todo, pero mas se temía a ella. Porque era ella la que provocaba todas esas burlas, la sombra de su timidez se proyectaba como un enorme cazador cada vez que intentaba hacer algo que marcara la diferencia.

_R-ramdahl, Jar...ed. ¿P-Puedo... dormir aq-quí?_

Le daba miedo que su voz se rompiera, aún sabiendo que siempre pasaba.

Y a veces, necesitaba sentir que alguien la sostenía hasta que dejaba de temblar.

_Grazzie._

Subía a gatas a la cama de los gemelos y se acomodaba entre los dos.

Se habían teñido el cabello de verde, mientras que ella conservaba los cabellos azabaches que la hacían parecer una versión juvenil de Coraline.

Sin piercings, sin astucia en los ojos, sin pecas plateadas.

Sus pecas eran café claro, tan claro que como le habían dicho alguna vez "Parecía lepra".

Pálida, con el flequillo negro mas largo que su padre y los mechones de cabello acariciándole las mejillas.

A los pocos minutos, podía sentir que los brazos de los gemelos la rodeaban y la abrazaban, y como siempre, los temblores no se hacían esperar y sentía que el aire le faltaba. Vergüenza, se abrumaba, se sentía invadida.

Pero con los minutos, la sensación siempre terminaba por desaparecer, y podía respirar sin dificultades, podía sentir que el contacto ajeno no causaba estragos con su compostura, y era reconfortante, hasta cierto punto.

Dormidos, no eran demonios.

Y con ellos no habían pesadillas.


End file.
